Peach sadness movement the Super Bowser Cup
by Blackmark- 12.1
Summary: Peach and Bowser been secretly married for the last ten year, and having a kid together his name is Arnold Summerfleids a Hammer bros? On this 15 birthday both Bowser and Peach has a little friend name Time Wizard and asked them to changes his age to 25, after that their life changes. I uses Rated: M for safely reason.


Prologue:

It was Sunday at midnight; Bowser was sent the entire letter to his friends to join the game of soccer to compete to win Super Bowser Cup. Peach is married to Mario (as always) however, Peach have a secret that she never tell to Mario that she is having affair to Bowser for three and half year and they have the son together his name is Arnold Summerfield. He is 15 years old Hammer Bros with kindness and respect until, in one night Bowser and Peach decide to change to him you eight years, So Peach bring his old friend that he can do in but, there is the price to pay "Once he change he'll never remember both do you understand?" both agree on the consequences, so the time wizard beaming at him his whole body change to more handsome, muscular, and cute man however, when the time wizard was done he disappeared all 12 pieces gone, then is saw a very dark portal crossing two dimension call Dimensional Prison where Arnold was gone never see him again somehow. Now she has nightmare everyday and began to cry to found him and get him out of a very dark world of mischief all over Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

Bowser just returned form the long day at work at the underground learning new fireball that can use it later. When he reach home to his castle there are bunch of Hammer Bros particle fire- type move instead of using hammer. (N/A: no Bowser Jr in this story there is a reason for it) than someone say for the shadow behind him.

"Yo Bowser how long it take you to make the dumb super Bowser cup anyways." Bowser gets ready to punch someone but he knows the voice very well first time ever to his castle.

"You know that I crated you for a reason if you play anything of your game with me I well have you kill understands Jeremy William?"

Jeremy looks very surprised that he knows his name but he was in the rush.

"You remember my named old man. It had been two years after losing to no good Mario at the final at our home field. You have to come out form no where throwing red shell at us, and almost kill Luke because of you!"

"You are mad already; you are Jeremy William the best captain in the Super Team better than Moe and Luke together, I created all three of you for a reason because you are mature enough to do it all by yourself so GROW UP!" Bowser get ready throw fireball to the air and released blue fireball to the air so colorful at night like dark rainbow of true hatred in the air, but Jeremy really don't care about him all he like to do is being the best as he came and become number one all over a world.

Jeremy has to tell Bowser quickly he have no time to waste.

"Can we talk about…?" Bowser covers his mouth so no Hammer Bros ever hear about this.

"OK let's go to my castle and talk about it and remember this is the last time you talked to me ever do you Understand?"

"Yes. Sir Bowser"

* * *

Both Browser and Jeremy when in to castle, inside the castle some of the hammer Bros playing laser tag in the dark path black, there abilities internal vision to see at the dark. When hammer bros see Bowser coming to the door they say "Hello Browser!" with an army voice.

"Do you know what time it is? It's two o'clock in the morning how long do you play?" Bowser is trying to explain why they played so late?

"We play for six hours, we came home at three and trained for about four and half hours nonstop Sir!

"OK you can play until six do you understand? Bowser is just ready to go upstairs to his room and talk to Jeremy for the last time. One says something before they room go upstairs.

"Ours jobs is to kill Peach and control the Mushroom Kingdom at all cost. If we die we all die together as the whole sir!" Bowser was very surprise of this strong statement brave, self-discipline, and total responsibly. (N/A: I take some the word of Ray Lewis. Strong isn't it.) "Well… good job Dexter with a very strong word the best hammer bros we have. Jeremy we have no time to waste let's go."

Both Bowser and Jeremy walk up the stairs, a 245 stairs and 14 floors around, around until the reaches the 14th floors to Bowser's main room "let's go in." the door is open Jeremy can't believe his robotic eyes his room is twice as a football field there is a blue classic carpet, large cherry table, a golden water fountain with Bowser holding the Super cup, a three time sizes bed, and a personal escaped pod worth 10,000 coins.

"What much coins do you spend with all stuffs? The last time we went to the castle it was a very small space no air like a jail-sized birdhouse doing time." Jeremy is looks very confuse knowing that Bowser room sized is huge and how did you get form.

"It's about 600,000 coins! With my own hard coins thank you very much." Bowser reply

"Seen fairly enough the answer is 625,900 coins." Jeremy is still surprise his room is cavernous but it isn't about that it's about destroy Toad's factory. _c'mon I have no time for this my guy a waiting for me let hurry already, and its Saturday so great what now my battery is dying right now! I hate you Bowser! _He trying to clam himself down without showing Bowser his true pain but he ask Bowser where the charger is he say in the bed. So he walked across to his bed so he plugging on in his wrist feeling so brand new. Bowers were sat on the bed feeling lightheaded began to talk slowly to him.

"Let's talk about over the Mushroom Kingdom but first let's play a fast game I'll think of something any you answer to me fast in about 2 minutes that ok to you? (**N/A: this sound easy I do it all the time no lies.)**

"No, no, no, no, No! I always do this boring game no bull but every time we played this game one of us is fully questions and mostly likely me; when I have the chance to ask you a question?" He looks away form Bowser seeming that this game is way too easy, and always picking on him because he was the super teams best captain there is.

"OK-OK I very sorry for picking you all the time because I care about you a lot well… most of the time but you know it to you're a half robot and half android living your life, dream, and coins that count on however, I can't help you finding your ways to an completes happiness or something you has to understand life is not easy it about the strongest and the weak the battle of the fitness. Please do it for this is the last to talk about it." **(N/A: this is every lame but strong speech.)**

Jeremy look at Bowser seeming that he has a very strong statement and proven that he has the change of heart.

"Ok let's do it." Jeremy is ready for Bowser quick game. Bowser was very proud of him without fussing of a death braw. Bowser is ready for his final meeting with Jeremy. (N/A: Boys and girls in this in quick, fast game I thinking of the person or two and you describe of that of person 2 minuets when Bowser said the first person do you understand, good.)

"Ok the first person is Mario?"

"Worst friend ever"

"Peach?"

"Total nobody"

"Link?"

"I hate him a lot for countless reason"

"Rosalina?"

"She like a true family to us like cookies n' cream"

"Fair enough, lastly Daisy" **(N/A: watch this to all Daisy fans it one is a very bad one better, walk away because I use the M rating on this one.)**

"Cute"

Bowser can't believe what he said that make him shock and wonder about his future or more. Bowser talks about her quickly.

"Oh hell no Daisy let's talk about her, her kingdom we all know called Saria Town and she married to Luigi for the last 5 years. Luigi thinks that Daisy is the best choice to be his wife oh no it was a very wrong choice because last month me and Dexter when over Saria Town Kingdom to a party while Luigi and his Toad are fighting to stay in the super star he was last place at the standings and Daisy was 4th place you guy came in 3rd place." Bowser saves his voice suddenly, so one came to his to door silently. When the door is open it was Metal Mario is trying to sleeping without any noise so he walks to Bowser's bed grabs his chair and talk about the Daisy's situation.

"Man is isn't worth it because inside her party lets say it was 'gentlemen club' some random toads token daisy all cloths off nakedly, she was ok with she started dancing, couple of beers, and the next thing we know she stated sucking heads" Bowers and Metal Mario felt sicken to the stomach. Bowers can't remember those sweet pain he his to offer.

"The next day we know it was sent to the newspaper allover it over the mushroom world, Daisy get humiliated, the kingdom got broke because of this, and her peoples just move away from her. Remember DON'T GO OVER OR TALK TO DAISY AT ALL!" Metal Mario can't look to Jeremy face so he went back downstairs to room and sleep.

* * *

Bowser is gets ready talk again this the real plan.

"Ok, let's get started your job to get Arnold and move to the mushroom city where you ask? 500 Peach Street at Coins Boulevard"

"What don't you mean the rich people place? By the sea and fancy mall?! Way can't you put to Waluigi Street to Subterranean?"

"Because those two dumb heads owns me the coins before there town and the soccer location get destroy completely!" Bowser is very mad because Wario and Waluigi are poorest kingdom this is, if the don't pay 3,000,000 coins until this cup is over he'll sent is army and take over burn to little hot dogs. Bowser is looking outside to his windows there were bunch of star came to the Mushroom Kingdom; he realized that someone come to visit on this very day. Bowers almost forget the Rosalina to visit Peach today.

"Oh Jeremy do you knew that Rosalina is coming to the Mushroom Kingdom so see Princess Peach today do you the rumors about it?" Bowser laughs to himself all those when to see thing of this discussion however, he can't because Princess Peach's guard cover all over the kingdom day and night he look at Jeremy if the know what is he talk about.

"Yeah I remember that rumors it's was when Peach losing the super star cup to Mario 6-4 at the battle dome final score than… wait a minutes you having to do with aren't you Bowser?" Jeremy was anger of him what he did was wrong. Bowser chucked three times even those he's felt guilty about it.

"Oh yes I something to do with, I poisoned everybody who was attended that game with my sludge bomb even the king's grandfather King Toadworth Toadstool because I hate the old man speech about Mario defeated me with his fireball, then she dumped me well…I never tell to Arnold because he was too young to understand between us but she cares about him a lot that she do this thing secretly with her true feeling." Bowser is trying to show he do dose thing both Bowser and Peach still has feeling for him in the dark cold dimension without food and water for the last 10 year. **(N/A: this is sad isn't it in the cold dark world without food and water.)**

"Then what happen is when Peach comes back to the castle she bring her faculties and her sidekicks to the basement and started killed them well almost completely 12 died, 23 injury, and one survivor that one survivor tell the whole kingdom about it, they were shocked about and sent to Rosalina were also shocked about this too so she decide to over the Mushroom Kingdom for 14 weeks to tell her side of this story and clams herself down. Do you know what cause her to do this?" Jeremy wanted to found the answer about it her he had data nightmare about it never sleeps just waiting about it.

Bowser can't hold the true that very longer so walked to Jeremy to his ear softly and tear in the eye show fear when he tells about it.

"Well Jeremy I had to tell you something about it do you remember the 12 pieces of the time wizard gone? Well I only get 8 pieces of the time wizard to get to the Dimensional Prison I has to collets a least 6 to get in so I when in the Dimensional Prison it was cold, dark, path black so I use the flashlight to see was up there than I hit something I looked down it was Arnold sleeping in the cold I was so glad to see her for the 10 years than, there where blue light coming up so I carried him up walking until blue light was glowing there was the gate with was blue and orange sun with 5 or 7 dragons it was called…"

He whisper it is ear about the world when he say it Jeremy he take out his charger walk 10 yard away from him the he was shock what Bowser said.

"You mean **(N/A: I am not goina' to tell you world but I give you some clue world I'm talking about)** ARE YOU CRAZY BOWSER! THIS WORLD IS VERY BAD! This world is some strong power do you drink the dragon's blood and who's do you target at?" Jeremy can't believe what if he said that he drank the dragon's blood and target at Peach this can be very dreadful.

"Yes I drank the dragon's blood half-full of taste like fire in my mouth. Then there were book listed of the people who want to be evil so I cut the blood in put Peach in her name in the book. The book close there was note on the back its say _thank you in the next month Peach well be evil and you gain all fire power you can have however, in the when the six year has to come I well exterminate Peach if she is not evil enough._. So I walk back there was the exit it ended up at the Mushroom bridge so I leave him there at the top than when home." Bowser felt terrible that he write Peach name in the book, Jeremy was certain when he said that. Jeremy walks to him and slap to his face showing his rage and yelling at him.

"No, no, no, NO! Bowser can't do this when the book closes Peach end up died because she is not evil it must've balance. No wonder the Peach is killed the faculties of toads and toadettes because you I have no choice but the story of the man with blood sword and the control of this world named of Richard Lawrence."

"Who is Richard Lawrence?"

"He's is human for space he has related to Rosalina the control of space dimension but he is the control of time dimension. He is a badass like to killed people who followed the gods or goddess rules, three year ago he when to Hyrule Field and started killed Link, Saria, Zelda, ganondorf, and all the stages that were fellow because his density to lets everybody to become free from the god rules so the end of the day he use a pocket watch to change the history and time. Now the heaven blood sword is the most powerful and the deadly sword there is with his control he can use weapons, People, and anything he wanted, if someone is killed with this sword he can bring to life whenever he wanted. Now the world he control that too once every six month he appeared only at night time checking the lists of names and started killing them one –by –on … we don't know about him that was a legend story." Jeremy sits down looking at Bowser looking troublesome about story and asking question of him if Peach turned out evil what happen the world?

"One more thing, there is a toadette is looking for him do you remember the named of Scarlett K Melrose?"

"Yeah I remember her she used to be a maid of Daisy however, she quit her job and move out to the Mushroom Kingdom for a better living with he family she was only 18 at the time maybe hang out with my son at 14 why do you want to know?"

"Ok, do you know that K of her name is represented?

"No why is it?"

"The K is represent the most the indescribable family there is the Kendrick's, there are family of clan how learned powerful fire types move to generation to generation. Now she is been looking of the world for three years her objective is destroy You, Richard, and the world of his creation."

Bowser gulped, thinking of killing her before she kills me; he realized that she a grudge against him for kill of her friend which he can't remember of his name. Bowser looks at of his clock it was about 2:30 in the morning. Bowser has no time for this because tonight he is throwing a ceremony for the upcoming super Bowser cup in a week.

Bowers give the listed of teams and sidekicks who is joins in the cup to Jeremy. Jeremy reads out loud to make sure there are in for the cup.

"Let's see ok Super Team, Peach (Hammer bros), Mario (Toads), Wario (Toads), Waluigi (Toads), Yoshi (koopas), DK (Hammer bros), and daisy (Birdos). Seem fair enough, Why Daisy has the Birdos?"

"Because both Peach and Daisy trade-off both sidekicks for good amount of coins, I have traded all my Koopa to Yoshi and I spent two million coins to Konga island to give me two hundred thousand for the Hammer bros within three days. I almost forget you are against him at Konga coliseum in the first match I hoped you like it." Bowser chucked at him both Dk and Super Team hated each other it always between machines vs. animal. Jeremy really doesn't care about it just the first match of the game but he worried about team Yoshi because there were the favorites to win the cup by trouble-free wins.

"Bowser we has to go right now can I leave right now and gives us where is Toad's Factory is?" Jeremy is very worried about of his team has been living in space for couple of years sleeping in Bowser stadium. Bowser looks at him seeming okay he's done charging the battery at his limits, he well lets him go to find there happiness.

"Well his is good-bye Jeremy William, where Toad's Factory you ask 200 Toad Street at Toad place west east from Peach castle but you have to careful over there bunch of Toads keep out any foes that come here but you have the ability to disguise other faces so there will notice you, after that bomb it with the giant silently blue shells after that will become your home before you get him the to the mushroom bridge, and one more thing if you lose the cup I will destroy all for you! do you understand?"

"Yes sir Bowser."

"Good now tell the other about it say soon as possible." Jeremy leaves that Bowser castle and driving has custom 2011 Ferrari 599 GTO to the Mushroom Kingdom. _Ok, it take me 35 minutes from here to the Kingdom's gate, then drive northeast to exit 6 to mushroom city between peach palace and mushroom bridge, after the driving west to the most dangerous highway there is Moonview Highway keep on driving west to another bridge called Westlake bridge, finally drop him of to the place. This is too simple let's go Furry!_ He drove off at 65MPG in ten second never see the castle again.


End file.
